


Suddenly

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Creampie, F/M, can’t think of anything else but there’s probably more, curse words, oral sex (m), p in v, sex tape being recorded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you and Harry make a sex tape.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Kudos: 19





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Kinktober day 23. The prompts were recording sex + “ I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

It hadn’t been your idea, obviously. You were still growing accustomed to being in a relationship with a celebrity, despite your one year anniversary having been celebrated a few months back. That came with a lot of anxieties, and the idea of someone ever being able to get their hands on this video made your skin crawl in the worst possible way.

However, you couldn’t deny that the idea of filming you and Harry having sex made you hot like nothing else. Just the thought of him using this as inspiration when he had to be alone during tours left you wet and whiny, and Harry _knew it_. He always fucking knew it just how to make you cave, just like he knew it how to bring you to the highest of pleasures, making you cry out his name again and again.

So that’s how you found yourself on your knees, looking up at an iPhone's camera while you sucked on your boyfriend’s cock like there was no tomorrow. You always loved his dick, and any chance to have it in your mouth was welcomed eagerly by both of you, but tonight, you wanted to make sure you’d give him the best possible blowjob ever.

You wanted him to remember it even without the video to serve as an aid.

“The ya go, kitten,” he whispered as he brushed a few strands of your hair back, before collecting it all in a makeshift ponytail. “Shit, always suck me so good. I love that mouth of yours, love. I-I love it so… fucking much.”

Those last few words were uttered between harsh thrusts of his hips that made his cock reach the back of my throat, bringing tears to my eyes as I gagged around his thickness. Nonetheless, I knew that’s what Harry wanted - that’s what he liked. So I forced myself to breathe through my nose as I adjusted to get even closer to him until I could rub my nose against his navel, and he cursed under his breath again.

“Fuck, if you could only look at yourself right now, angel.” Harry caressed my cheekbone, prompting me to look up at the camera again, blinking away a few of the tears still stuck to my eyelashes. “I can’t wait to show you this video. Maybe we can watch it together as I fuck you again, huh?” She whined around my cock, the reverberations rushing through me, making me curse again as I watched her choke around my dick.

Harry’s P.O.V.

She nodded as best as she could with her mouth still stretched around my cock, and I had to smile, before quickly using my pull on her hair to pull her to her feet again. “C’mon, let me open you up so I can fuck you, lovely. Can’t wait to be inside of you again, kitten.”

Despite how long we’d been having sex, she was still a tight little thing, always needing my fingers so I could push my cock into her for the first time in awhile. So I positioned her on the bed just how I wanted, with her knees high in the air and her feet resting on the mattress. I made sure to push her thighs as far as they could go so I could get a good view for the camera, licking my lips as I did so. I always did love her pussy.

“C’mon now, angel. Let daddy push his fingers inside of you.” I made sure to focus on my fingers as I slowly pushed two of them into her pussy, making her immediately moan out loud and try to buck up against them before I could use my free hand to hold her hips down. “Stay there, love. I’m the director here, I call the shots.”

She snorted but I started moving, looking for that spot that made her lose her mind. I knew I’d found it when she gasped, instinctively trying to close her thighs in order to keep my knuckles deep inside of her.

“Open up, kitten. Let me get a good view of that pretty pussy.” She bit her lower lip as she pondered over what I said, but I could see the lust in her darkened eyes. I knew she would eventually do as I said, gifting the camera with the view of her tight hole welcoming my fingers, her wetness starting to drip from it.

Resuming my movements, I made sure to press against that spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head, hoping that the camera would catch the squelching sounds of her juices as I fucked her with my fingers fast and hard, just like she liked it. 

It didn’t take long for her to cry out, her release drenching the bed underneath us, but I only continued to thrust with even more fervor, loving to see her try to resist my assault while begging me not to stop at the same time. “C’mon, angel. I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

Her consecutive orgasm forced her to obey me, her legs trembling on each side of my hand before falling limp on the bed. I made sure to sho the camera just how wet she was when I took my fingers out of her, before curling those same fingers around my painfully hard dick, getting it wet to further ease the intrusion.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“On your hands and knees, love.” I shivered with those words. It was Harry’s and I’s favorite position, and I knew it offered him the perfect few of my pussy engulfing his hard-on for him to capture on camera.

He thrusted into me slowly, teasing the both of us as he held onto my hips with one hand, the other occupied with the recording. “Fuck, you’re so wet, kitten. Did I make you this wet?” He asked, immediately thrusting against my sweet spot when he managed to push all the way in, and I fell down to my forearms, still feeling sensitive from my two previous orgasms.

“Yeah,” I immediately acknowledged, having to wet my lips to keep talking. “Only you can make me this wet, Haz.” He rewarded me with another forceful thrust, before finally starting to pound me, quickly settling on a brutal rhythm, just the way I liked. 

It was always an indescribable feeling to be filled by Harry’s cock, to feel so completely connected to him. So - especially after a couple of previous orgasms - it never took me too long to reach another when he was inside of me, fucking me so hard that sometimes it felt like he was trying to get rid of his frustrations through the use of my body.

“You’re gonna cum for me, angel? You’re gonna clench that little pussy around my dick?” He _coaxed_ an orgasm out of me, making me cry out his name as I succumbed to his commands. “Fuck, I love how you scream my name. Do you know how fucking desired you are, my love?”

I felt his hand spread one of my ass cheeks as he gave me a few last forceful thrusts before spilling his seed inside of me, moaning my name in his melodic voice. Usually, he’d spend a few more moments with his cock still snug inside of me, but it seemed like he was eager to get a shot of his cum dripping down on the bed because he immediately pulled out before crouching behind me to get the perfect shot.

“Shit, we have to do this again, kitten. I don’t think regular porn will do it for me anymore.”


End file.
